Weak
by CofeeChan
Summary: UA University- Sam Winchester est un étudiant appliqué et studieux mais un jour il rencontre un bibliothécaire à l'allure sombre, ténébreuse et étrangement attirante. Devrait il écouter la petite voix qui lui souffle de se méfier du danger?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour! Pour les nouveaux, bienvenus et pour ceux qui arrivent de ma fanfic Destiel, ravi de vous retrouver!**  
 **Je réexplique du coup; cette fanfiction se passe dans le même univers que "Please don't stand so close to me" et se déroule en parallèle au niveau de l'histoire! Vous pouvez lire l'une sans lire l'autre mais sachez qu'il risque d'y avoir jonction à la fin donc si vous voulez avoir tous les petits éléments voili voilou!**

 **Ce premier chapitre couvre les trois premier de la Destiel!  
Bonne lecture!**

 ** _(Ah et le rythme de cette fanfic risque d'être moins soutenu que la Destiel mais je ferais de mon mieux!)_**

* * *

Sam Winchester regardait à travers l'une des grandes vitres de la bibliothèque universitaire ou il étudiait depuis le début de la journée. La pluie n'avait pas cessé bien que les lumières du jour aient déjà commencé à décliner et une atmosphère orageuse semblait avoir recouvert le campus ou de rares étudiants couraient pour se rendre d'un point A à un point B sans finir complètement trempés. L'ambiance boisée et studieuse de la bibliothèque paraissait presque chaleureuse en comparaison même si les grandes tablées étaient loin d'être remplies comme en période d'examen. Sam passa la main dans ses cheveux pour se reconcentrer sur le texte en araméen dont il devait préparer une version pour le lendemain et qu'il n'avait pas pu travailler la veille, tout à son angoisse de ne pas voir Dean rentrer. Ce n'était que le matin qu'il avait (enfin) reçu un sms, sommaire mais rassurant et qu'il avait pu quitter ce sentiment d'angoisse qui le prenait parfois quand son frère disparaissait et qui stoppait toute initiative de type studieuse.

Toujours était-il qu'il se retrouvait ainsi, un jeudi ou il n'avait normalement pas cours, à devoir rattraper un bête retard alors que son aîné devait surement décuver quelque part en faisant la sieste. Il se promit mentalement de lui faire la morale et rassembla toute ses forces et toute son attention sur son texte en soupirant.

Il ne vit pas passer les dernières heures du jour et il fut bientôt le dernier téméraire studieux à rester dans la plus grande salle du bâtiment. Il avait presque fini quand un raclement de gorge le sortit de sa tâche laborieuse. Il grimaça et se retourna vers le son désagréable. Adossé à une étagère, un trentenaire au style relativement négligé le fixait en croisant les bras. Son visage lui dit vaguement quelque chose mais il était incapable de mettre un nom sur cette personne. L'homme esquissa un sourire et lui montra la grande horloge qui surplombait la salle. 21 heures. Soit pile l'heure de la fermeture de la bibliothèque ce jour-là. Sam jura et rassembla en hâte ses affaires. Il n'avait pas fini mais qu'importe, il trouverait bien cinq minutes à l'appartement même si ça signifiait travailler à côté de son frère qui serait surement occupé à boire de la bière devant un énième jeu vidéo. Après avoir fourré son ordinateur portable dans sa sacoche et récupéré feuilles et livres en pagailles il se dirigea vers la sortie.

Alors qu'il passait devant le trentenaire qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, un petit rire narquois raisonna à ses oreilles. Etonné, il se retourna vers l'homme qui le fixait maintenant avec un sourire que Sam jugea tout de suite malaisant.

-Euh… Je peux vous aider ? demanda l'étudiant qui voulait surtout s'assurer que son interlocuteur ne se moquait pas de lui. Une journée assis sans pouvoir dégourdir ses longues jambes l'avaient quelque peu plongé dans une humeur qui était un subtil mélange entre la lassitude absolu et le ras-le-bol généralisé.

A sa grande surprise le sourire de l'homme ne fit que s'agrandir, dévoilant une dentition que Sam associa étrangement à un prédateur. Ses yeux le fixaient mais la froideur qui s'en dégageait contrastait étrangement avec l'expression générale de son visage. La voix qui lui répondit était étrangement douce bien qu'elle provoquât chez lui un léger frisson d'appréhension qu'il ne s'expliqua pas

-C'est rare de voir des étudiants si appliqués hors période d'examens… Je trouve ça plutôt admirable.

Sam sourit poliment, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il avait supposé que l'homme faisait partie du personnel de la bibliothèque et son visage lui disait vaguement quelque chose mais il avait l'impression que l'autre essayait d'instaurer un climat de proximité qu'il n'avait de son côté pas envie d'approfondir.

-Ce n'est pas si rare que ça…je suppose juste que vous n'y prêtez pas attention mais on est beaucoup à être appliqué… Au revoir.

Avant de laisser à l'autre le temps de répondre il sortit rapidement de la grande salle pour se diriger vers la sortie. Poussé par un sentiment inexplicable, il se retourna avant de pousser la porte de la bibliothèque et se figea. L'individu non identifié le regardait de loin et il jura avoir vu un clin d'œil alors qu'il se reprenait pour enfin quitter le lieu qui ne lui paraissait tout à coup plus si familier.

* * *

Sam avait pris son plateau repas et s'assit auprès de deux de ses amis, Charlie et Kévin, à une des tables du restaurant universitaire du campus. Les deux étudiants étaient déjà en pleine discussion lorsqu'il s'installa. Ils s'étaient tous les trois connu au lycée et même si Charlie ne suivait pas le parcours des deux garçons et s'était engagé dans la voie de la technologie et de l'informatique, elle les retrouvait souvent pour partager un repas. Ils étaient actuellement en plein débat quant à la politique d'inclusion des minorités de Netflix et Sam les écoutait distraitement en mangeant sa pizza. Une question finit par le ramener sur terre.

-Du coup tu as eu le temps de finir le devoir pour Mr Joshua ? Tu as dû y passer toute la journée, moi j'ai mis littéralement des heures à le finir. Déclama Kévin en le fixant.

Sam haussa les épaules en soupirant.

-J'ai fait de mon mieux, on verra bien le résultat.

Pris d'une soudaine inspiration il se pencha vers ses deux amis pour poser la question qui le travaillait depuis la veille

-Vous connaissez un des membres de la bibliothèque ? Un grand type d'à peu près trente ans, pas très bien habillé avec un regard glacial ?

Charlie et Kévin se regardèrent en réfléchissant et la jeune fille se tapa le front comme prise d'une révélation.

-Toi tu as rencontré Lucifer !

Sam la regarda en haussant un sourcil.

-Lucifer ?

-Oui c'est comme ça que le surnomment les plus vieux de ma promo…d'ailleurs je crois bien que c'est son surnom officiel. C'est le directeur de toutes les bibliothèques du campus.

Sam haussa son deuxième sourcil.

-Il n'a pas vraiment le look d'un directeur de quoi que ce soit…

-Détrompe toi, il paraît qu'il gère son petit royaume d'une main de fer. Il paraît que parfois il aime bien torturer les étudiants mais je suppose que ce ne sont que des rumeurs. Conclut la jeune fille en haussant les épaules et en sirotant son jus d'orange.

Kévin leva les yeux au ciel.

-Cette propension qu'ont les gens ont à exagérer tout tout le temps…

Sam replongea dans la contemplation de sa pizza, pensif et vaguement nauséeux. Il n'avait que moyennement envie de revoir le dénommé Lucifer et vu le temps qu'il projetait de passer à la bibliothèque quelque chose lui soufflait que ça allait être compliqué…

* * *

Sam avait passé le vendredi dans une relative sérénité puisqu'il avait fini par effacer de sa tête le trentenaire à l'allure bizarre qui hantait la bibliothèque. Après une journée de cours bien rempli, il avait décidé de s'arrêter à une petite supérette pour racheter de la bière et de la tarte, deux des carburants essentiels de son frère. Ce dernier aurait surement _encore_ ramené des burgers sans penser au fait que Sam essayait de manger sainement et le cadet devait donc s'occuper de sa propre nourriture. Indécis au rayon des légumes, il ne fit pas attention à la silhouette qui s'était glissé souplement derrière lui.

-Studieux et avec une bonne hygiène de vie… Appréciable.

Sam sursauta et se retourna, son cœur battant plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il avait tout de suite reconnu la voix mielleuse et les yeux glaçants bien qu'il ne les ait rencontrés qu'une fois.

Lucifer le fixait en souriant, les mains dans les poches et son allure dégingandé. Sam déglutit et sourit en se grattant la tête, signe de nervosité que l'homme sembla remarquer puisque son sourire ne fit que s'élargir davantage. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. En même temps ça ne ressemblait pas à une question. Il ne comprenait pas ce que son interlocuteur lui voulait et il n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont il le regardait. L'analogie avec le regard d'un prédateur lui revint en tête et il recula, troublé.

-Euh je… Je dois y aller… Veuillez m'excuser…

Sans demander son reste il déguerpit sans demander son reste, les joues rouges et la sensation désagréable d'avoir deux faisceaux brûlants pointés sur sa nuque.

-Saaaam ? Pourquoi y a plus de bière ?

Sam grimaça en entendant son frère crier de la cuisine et leva la tête par-dessus son ordinateur. Dean le fixait depuis l'entrée de la pièce, les mains entrouvertes dans une question muette.

-Je n'ai pas eue le temps de passer à la supérette. Désolé.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa tomber dans le canapé au centre de la pièce.

-Tu sais bien que je suis allergique à l'eau Sam, tu veux que je meure c'est ça ?

Le ton faussement plaintif de son frère ne provoqua qu'un vague haussement d'épaule de la part de l'étudiant studieux qui commençait à culpabiliser de son mensonge. Dean, surpris du manque d'attention de son cadet le fixait depuis le canapé. Sam tentait de garder un air concentré et ses recherches semblaient l'accaparer tout entier. Dean grimaça. Il avait imaginé leur vie étudiante à tous les deux plus…mouvementé. Après quelques minutes d'un silence inconfortable, voyant que Sammy n'était toujours pas décidé à lui faire part de quoi que ce soit, il se leva et enfila sa veste.

-Je sors… Ne m'attends pas je vais… faire la fête…voir des filles… des trucs d'étudiants…tu devrais essayer !

Sam lui sourit enfin.

-Tu sais Dean, je sais qu'on est seulement en début d'année mais tu devrais t'appliquer un peu plus non ?

Son ton mi sarcastique mi amusé rassura Dean. Son petit frère était toujours le même. Il lui balança un « Bitch » concis avant de passer le pas de la porte alors que le « Jerk » de son Sam lui répondait.

* * *

-Attends tu veux dire qu'il était pile à la supérette au moment où toi tu y allais ? Ce mec est vraiment bizarre…

Sam et Kévin profitait du dimanche relativement ensoleillé pour réviser dans un café. Ils s'étaient installés en terrasse pour profiter du soleil sans manquer le wifi providentiel. Le jeune asiatique avait écouté le récit de sa rencontre de la veille avec attention.

-Bizarre je ne sais pas mais disons qu'il est un peu…impressionnant. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il sortait de nulle part.

-Hé on ne le surnomme pas Lucifer pour rien non plus. Peut-être que c'est vraiment un démon ! avait murmuré Kévin avec un petit sourire conspirateur.

-Tu parles, je suis sûr que le roi des enfers prendrait une apparence moins débraillée. Ricana Sam en prenant une gorgée de café.

Gorgée qu'il faillit aussitôt recracher en apercevant la personne sur laquelle ils étaient en train de médire, juste de l'autre côté de la route. Lucifer avait des lunettes de soleil mais Sam était à peu près sûr que ses yeux étaient braqués sur lui. Il déglutit avec difficulté. A ce niveau-là ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence…Ou alors, vraiment, le destin avait un drôle d'humour. Kévin avait remarqué son trouble et regarda à son tour. Il avisa l'homme et chuchota avec une discrétion discutable.

-Ne me dit pas que… c'est lui ?! Mec il est amoureux de toi ou quoi ?

Sam ne rigola pas et regarda l'homme traverser la rue pour se poster juste à côté de leur table. Kévin le regarda avec étonnement alors que Lucifer enlevait ses lunettes pour les glisser dans l'une des poches de sa veste.

-Mais c'est mon petit étudiant fan de livres et de légumes préféré ! Sam Winchester c'est ça ?

Sam le regarda avec surprise. Comment _diable_ connaissait il son nom et son prénom ?

-Euh oui c'est ça, mais comment…

Il s'interrompit, ébahi, en voyant l'homme prendre sa tasse de café pour boire dedans sans le lâcher des yeux. Son regard était moins glacial que les deux fois précédentes et Sam se surprit à penser qu'il avait peut-être exagéré. Lucifer avait planté ses yeux droits dans les siens et il eut la conviction incohérente que, s'il rompait le contact, son corps tout entier se disloquerait.

A ce moment précis, il n'aurait su dire ce qu'il se passait aux alentours. Kévin, son ordinateur, les cours, le bar-café tout entier, tout s'était évaporé pour ne les laisser que tous les deux. Son cœur battait de façon incontrôlable et il n'aurait su dire si c'était de l'appréhension ou autre chose. Lucifer reposa la tasse doucement tout en lui souriant.

-Je suis sûr qu'on se recroisera bientôt…Sammy.

Sur ces mots il remit ses lunettes et s'en alla d'un pas léger. Kévin toussa et Sam se reprit, désorienté. Son ami le fixait, inquiet et amusé à la fois.

-Je ne veux pas te faire peur Sam mais…la façon dont il regardait c'était un peu la façon dont Dean regarde la dernière part de tarte en fin de soirée.

Sam contempla sa tasse de café en songeant, troublé, que son camarade avait parfaitement raison.

* * *

-Est-ce qu'on est vraiment obligé de porter ça ? Je veux dire, c'est une simple soirée étudiante, pas un gala…

Dean balaya d'une main les protestations de son frère et s'attela à lui faire un nœud de cravate convenable.

-Sam Winchester, pour ta première véritable soirée en tant qu'étudiant, je suis d'avis qu'un effort vestimentaire n'est vraiment pas du luxe.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit sur le lit en regardant son frère ajuster son propre costume.

-Dean je les connais pas ces types, je n'ai pas envie d'aller à une soirée dont le thème est aussi ridicule que « Fancy and chic ». J'ai l'impression d'être dans _Mean Girl_ …

-Essaie de ne pas dévoiler tes goûts cinématographiques et ça devrait bien se passer !

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. Son frère avait fini par le convaincre-il ne savait comment- de l'accompagner à l'une des nombreuses soirées étudiantes du campus. La fête devait se tenir dans la fraternité des άγγελος dans laquelle Dean avait des connaissances. Il avait d'abord été étonné de voir son frère si pressé d'y aller, les grosses soirées n'étant pas dans ses habitudes de son ainé qui préférait écumer les bars avec une bande de copain ou les plus petites fêtes.

Mais Dean avait semblé distant toute la semaine et il avait l'air d'avoir besoin de se changer les idées. Et puis quitte à ce qu'il finisse par vomir ses tripes dans un coin sombre, autant que son petit frère soit là pour le ramener à la maison.

Sam se leva et se posta à côté de son frère face au miroir de la penderie pour se regarder. Dean lui posa une main sur l'épaule et sourit avant de déclarer :

-Let's get drunk !

* * *

Sam s'était rarement senti aussi mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas d'un naturel associable mais son frère, seule personne qu'il connaissait s'était éclipsé il ne savait où et il était maintenant essentiellement entouré d'étudiants plus vieux que lui, et aussi beaucoup plus saouls. L'atmosphère était irrespirable et il avait beaucoup trop chaud. Il avait bu seulement deux vers mais après réflexion, il n'était pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée d'accepter quelque chose donné par un inconnu. La musique lui martelait le crâne et les lumières commençaient à lui faire mal aux yeux alors il décida de sortir.

Il respira l'air frais à pleins poumons. Dean avait surement trouvé une jolie fille à draguer, ça lui ressemblait bien. Il soupira avant de s'éloigner de la fraternité de laquelle raisonnait un quelconque tube à la mode qu'il avait déjà entendu Dean fredonner. Malgré l'heure plus que tardive, les lampadaires éclairaient encore le campus désert et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses pas le portèrent jusque devant la bibliothèque. Il contempla l'immense bâtiment qui avait une apparence lugubre dans l'obscurité. Il n'avait pas revu Lucifer depuis la scène au café malgré le fait qu'il ait dû retourner plusieurs fois sur son lieu de travail. Il était incapable de dire si ça le rassurait ou pas. De toute façon il ne voulait pas y penser ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Il grimaça en sentant un haut le cœur et s'assit dans la pelouse en se jurant qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus à boire des verres donnés par un total anonyme à une soirée auquel il aurait préféré ne pas aller. Il avait pourtant une bonne descente, surtout pour son gabarit mais l'alcool ne devait pas être la seule à être dans le jeu. Ses pensées commençaient à s'embrouiller et la chaleur lui monter au visage, ce qui l'obligea à s'allonger complètement dans l'herbe. L'air qui lui parvenait lui donnait la sensation de bruler. Il essaya de rassembler ses pensées plus pertinentes et se rassura. Dans le cas probable ou on ait mis quelque chose dans son verre, ça devait surement être de la kétamine et les effets s'estomperaient au bout d'une ou deux heures. L'essentiel était de ne pas s'endormir. Il inspira profondément, la sensation désagréable de haut le cœur toujours installé dans son ventre.

-Eh bien Winchester, je ne vous pensais pas investi dans vos études au point de dormir devant la bibliothèque.

Il ne l'avait pas entendu souvent mais il aurait reconnu cette voix entre milles. Il remua faiblement mais ne réussit pas à se redresser. Il essaya de répondre, la bouche engourdie :

-Ai…dez moi à m'relever…

Il entendit des pas se rapprocher très distinctement, trop distinctement. Sa tête allait vraiment finir par exploser à ce rythme-là. Une tête au sourire narquois entra dans son champ de vision. Elle lui paraissait si loin et si flou qu'il dût plisser les yeux pour mieux la discerner.

-Hum…Je ne sais pas vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser tout seul allongé dans la pelouse…

Sam gémit et essaya de se relever en mobilisant toute ses forces, sans résultat. Il détestait être vu en position de faiblesse et l'image qu'il devait actuellement renvoyer devait être pathétique.

-On ne vous as pas appris à ne pas abuser de l'alcool ? Demanda Lucifer avec un petit rire moqueur en s'asseyant à hauteur de la tête de Sam. Ce dernier grimaça et préféra ne pas répondre, toujours en proie aux vertiges. Un silence inconfortable s'installa mais Sam commençait à s'y habituer. Et le silence était finalement ce qui était le mieux vu son état et Lucifer semblait décidé à le laisser tranquille. Au bout de quelques minutes ses idées se firent plus clair et il put tourner la tête vers l'homme assis à ses côtés. Son voisin semblait perdu dans ses pensées et regardait fixement devant lui. Sam grimaça et réussit à se redresser sur les coudes bien que sa tête soit toujours un peu lourde. Lucifer sourit et le regarda.

-Ce n'est pas très prudent de rester comme ça aussi vulnérable Sammy…On ne sait jamais sur qui on peut tomber à cette heure.

Encore ce ton si perturbant… Sam sourit, peu assuré.

-Heureusement que je suis tombé sur vous alors…

Lucifer eut un air surpris et le fixa à nouveau de ses yeux clairs. Les lampadaires appuyaient les ombres de son visage que Sam nota plus marqué par les années qu'il ne l'avait d'abord pensé. Il n'était pas d'une beauté conventionnelle mais Sam se surprit à le trouver agréable à regarder. C'était peut-être l'alcool ou la drogue, un mélange des deux surement. Lucifer le regardait à nouveau de la même façon qu'au café. S'il continuait à le fixer de cette façon, comme s'il avait envie de le dévorer, il allait s'embraser et se consumer. Sa gorge se serra et il regarda Lucifer avec un mélange d'incompréhension et d'envie. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait rester seul ou rester à ses côtés.

Le sourire de Lucifer s'élargit en voyant la façon dont Sam le regardait. Il avait gagné et il le savait. Mais il n'allait pas faire plier Sam Winchester si facilement. Pas tout de suite. Il préférait d'abord s'amuser un peu. Ses yeux brillèrent d'excitation quand il passa la main dans le cou du plus jeune avant de poser sa bouche contre la sienne. C'était un baiser si doux qu'une partie de lui se braqua. Il avait d'autres envies, d'autres pulsions envers Sam. Lorsqu'il s'écarta du brun, son regard avait changé. Il était redevenu la bête que Sam avait cru apercevoir la première fois. Il baissa la tête en souriant et se lécha doucement les lèvres, son cerveau en ébullition rempli d'images toutes plus vicieuses les unes que les autres.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir/bonjour! Semaine plutôt chargée donc au lieu de poster ma Destiel je partage le chapitre 2 de cette Samifer que j'avais sous le coude! Il est plus court que le un mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même! C'est un peu l'accalmie et la mise en place d'éléments avant la tempête huhuhu.**  
 **Vos commentaires m'ont bien motivés merci! 3**

 **Kaicho-sama ça me fait plaisir que tu dises ça, pour la description de la BU j'avoue que j'ai fait dans ma tête un mix bizarre entre ma propre BU (ou je travaille donc j'en connais presque tous les recoins aha) et un truc un peu plus classe mais je n'étais pas sûre de réussir à bien transmettre ce que j'avais en tête (comme pour beaucoup de choses!)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Sam tournait en rond, et le souvenir de la nuit et de sa rencontre avec Lucifer lui paraissait si surréaliste qu'il devait parfois rassembler toutes ses forces pour se rendre compte que tout n'était pas que dans sa tête. L'homme l'avait raccompagné chez lui en le soutenant, sans dire un mot, et était parti si brusquement que Sam n'avait pas pu lui poser la moindre question. Il était rentré dans sa chambre, s'était déshabillé et avait rejoint son lit. Quelques minutes plus tard il avait entendu Dean rentrer, accompagné au vu des murmures étouffés qui lui parvenaient au travers de la porte fermée. Sam s'était renfrogné en songeant au fait que son grand frère, si protecteur quand ils étaient plus jeunes, l'avait délibérément abandonné pour se trouver un plan cul. Avec surprise, il n'avait pas entendu qu'une voix masculine mais deux. Il s'était d'abord dit que, finalement, Dean avait juste ramené un ami, peut être son pote Benny, mais les bruits qui lui parvinrent de la chambre mitoyenne lui avaient enlevés tous ses doutes. Il en avait presque rougi, mal à l'aise, les événements de la soirée commençant tout juste à le tourmenter et à provoquer dans les environs de son bas ventre un léger sentiment d'excitation. Le lendemain il s'était levé tôt mais n'avait pas réussi à voir le mystérieux visiteur de son frère. Il avait préféré ne pas demander des comptes à Dean sur la veille et avait donc ravalé ses reproches et sa curiosité. Il avait de toute façon assez à penser pour lui-même.

Tout le reste de la semaine il l'avait passé à scruter la foule, essayant d'apercevoir le regard si troublant et le sourire en coin si particulier. Rien. Kévin et Charlie essayaient de lui tirer les vers du nez mais il restait muet, lui-même ne sachant pas très bien ce que tout cela signifiait. Est-ce que le baiser avait été agréable ? Bien sûr que oui ! Est-ce que c'était le premier homme qui lui faisait cet effet ? Assurément, il n'avait même jamais ressenti ce trouble pour personne d'autre, homme ou femme. Est-ce qu'il voulait le revoir ? Oui. Quelque chose l'appelait et l'entraînait vers le trentenaire à l'allure dégingandée. La petite voix qui lui soufflait de se méfier s'était faite plus faible même si elle ressurgissait parfois le soir quand il essayait de dormir.

Au moins une semaine s'était écoulé depuis la fête, c'était un samedi matin et il pleuvait lorsque Sam décida d'en avoir le cœur net. Si l'autre ne venait pas à lui, c'est lui qui irait. Son cœur se serra en observant la façade de la bibliothèque universitaire. Il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il faisait là, à huit heure du matin quand la plupart des autres étudiants profitaient de leur weekend pour faire la grasse matinée. Il prit une grande inspiration et poussa la grande porte et s'avança entre les rayonnages, un peu perdu. Il ne s'attendait pas à grand-chose, cela lui paraissait absurde que celui qu'il cherchait se trouve là pile à ce moment.

-Si tu ne prends pas de parapluie tu vas tomber malade. Et avec ces cheveux mouillés et ton air perdu on dirait un petit chien…

Sam sursauta et se retourna, le cœur battant. _Toujours cette satané manie de surgir à l'improviste et de dire des choses stupides_.

-Je ne suis pas un chien. Répondit Sam en grimaçant.

-Non bien sûr… tu es plus mignon.

Sam ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais rien ne vint et ses idées qu'il avait mis tant de temps à rassembler commençaient déjà à se faire la malle.

Il vit Lucifer dire quelques mots à une dame du personnel sans réussir à percevoir le son de leurs voix, comme dans un brouillard. L'homme se tourna à nouveau vers lui et lui sourit :

-Je pense que nous devons discuter… Voudrais tu m'accompagner dans mon bureau, Sam ?

Le jeune brun déglutit et hocha la tête en lui emboitant le pas, le cœur palpitant mais l'esprit à nouveau alerte.

Après être passé par une porte avec un écriteau « Réservé au personnel », ils descendirent deux étages d'un escalier en pierre que Sam jugea lugubre avant d'emprunter un long couloir sombre. L'atmosphère y était curieusement chaude et moite et l'étudiant se demanda ou le plus vieux voulait l'emmener. Lucifer finit par s'arrêter devant une grande porte en bois, cette fois porteuse de l'inscription « Bureau du Directeur général ».

-C'est un endroit un peu bizarre pour un bureau de direction non ?

-Je m'y sens bien, et personne ne m'embête avec des questions stupides. Après toi Sam…

Lucifer s'était écarté après avoir ouvert la porte et Sam s'engouffra dans un bureau qui s'accordait étrangement avec le couloir et le sous-sol. Les murs étaient en pierre et une la seule fenêtre était un soupirail avec des barreaux. Au centre de la pièce trônaient un bureau en bois massif derrière lequel se trouvait un fauteuil à l'allure étrangement kitsch et face à cet ensemble, une chaise vétuste semblait attendre les visiteurs, visiteurs qui ne devaient pas se bousculer pour entrer si on en jugeait l'aspect dépouillé et oppressant de la pièce. Sam s'avança sans trop savoir quoi faire, rester debout ou s'asseoir sur la chaise qui avait l'air incroyablement inconfortable ? Il entendit Lucifer fermer derrière lui et ressentit quelque chose qui lui serra aussitôt la gorge, un mélange d'appréhension mais aussi d'excitation. L'autre se dirigea vers le bureau mais contrairement à ce à quoi s'attendait le jeune homme, il se contenta de prendre appuie dessus sans faire le tour pour s'asseoir. Son sourire s'était élargi et il semblait encore plus impressionnant dans cette pièce à l'ambiance si particulière.

-Alors Sam ? Que me vaut cette visite ?

Sam déglutit et se rapprocha de Lucifer, les bras ballants en se rendant soudainement compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment formuler l'amas informe d'idées qui le hantaient depuis une semaine. Il prit une profonde inspiration, essaya de sourire et de paraître détendu et regarda son interlocuteur dans les yeux.

-C'est juste que je n'ai pas eue de nouvelles depuis le soir ou…l'on s'est vu. Alors je me disais juste qu'on pouvait se revoir…

Il se maudit mentalement. _Merde je fais vraiment désespéré_. Il se mordit les lèvres en contemplant le visage impassible face à lui. Au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, Lucifer lui répondit.

-Je ne voulais pas te brusquer Sam…Je n'ai pas l'habitude de fricoter avec des étudiants et je ne veux pas que tu te sentes forcé ou même que certaines voix commencent à parler de nous…Tu comprends j'espère ?

Sam hocha la tête. Ça faisait sens. Il se sentait stupide et puéril et l'attitude mature de l'homme en face de lui ne faisait que le faire se sentir encore plus gamin.

-Excusez-moi…

-Je t'en prie… Lucifer lui sourit et se rapprocha de lui en souriant, comme attendri. Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter Sam. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te lâcher de sitôt…Je dirais même que je me suis en quelque sorte attaché à toi…

Un frisson parcourut le dos du jeune homme alors que l'autre passait sa main dans son cou. Il n'avait jamais remarqué que Lucifer était un peu plus petit et un peu plus fin que lui. Pourtant il se sentait complètement désarmé et totalement apprivoisé, chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant.

-Ça tombe bien…je crois que moi aussi…

Ils se regardèrent un long moment, la main de Lucifer s'attardant dans son cou dans une prise à la fois douce et possessive. Ils auraient pu rester comme ça une éternité mais le portable de Sam se mit à sonner. Il soupira et se dégagea de Lucifer pour sortir l'appareil de sa poche. _Kévin._ Surement par rapport au devoir en commun qu'ils devaient rendre au cours de la semaine suivante. Il regarda Lucifer avec hésitation.

-Euh je dois y aller…On peut se retrouver euh… Plus tard ?

Lucifer acquiesça.

-Vas-y Sam. Retrouve moi ce soir devant la bibliothèque à 18h.

Il sourit et se rapprocha encore plus de Sam avant de s'approcher de son oreille, son souffle régulier dans le cou titillant agréablement les sensations du plus jeune.

-J'aurais beaucoup de choses à te montrer et à t'apprendre.

Le sous-entendu fit rougir Sam qui se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance et sortit de la pièce sans demander son reste sous le regard moqueur et doucereux de Lucifer.

* * *

La journée de Sam s'était déroulé dans une sorte de brouillard cotonneux, définitivement une habitude en ce moment. Les tentatives de Kévin pour le sortir de son mutisme avaient toutes failli et son ami avait finalement décidé de le laisser tranquille ce qui ne manquait pas de l'arranger. Après réflexion il n'était pas toujours convaincu du fait que ce soit une bonne idée de rejoindre Lucifer mais le feu qui s'était allumé en lui menaçait de le consumer s'il ne parvenait pas à l'apprivoiser. A la fin de ce jour en somme tout à fait normal, Sam était passé à l'appartement où il avait surpris son frère affalé sur le canapé, une bière à la main et un air sombre et préoccupé qui l'avait inquiété mais son aîné n'avait pas voulu parler et l'avait même enjoint plus ou moins gentiment à se mêler de ses affaires, ce que Sam n'avait pas tardé à faire en grognant, de plus en plus agacé par les sautes d'humeur de Dean.

Il attendait maintenant assis sur un banc en face de la bibliothèque. La grande horloge ornant le bâtiment semblait tourner au ralenti et Sam commençait à s'impatienter. Les étudiants allaient et venaient autour de lui dans une masse informe et bruyante à laquelle il ne faisait plus attention. Le jour commençait à décliner. Les minutes passèrent. Sam sortit son téléphone pour vérifier. 18h20. Sa gorge se serra et il s'intima mentalement de se calmer. 20 minutes de retard était une moyenne tout à fait convenable, surtout quand on connaissait la famille Winchester. Surtout si on connaissait Dean Winchester à vrai dire.

-Désolé je suis un peu en retard.

Sam sursauta et se retourna rapidement. Encore une fois il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver ni même vu sortir du bâtiment pour le rejoindre. Il sourit et se leva.

-Ce n'est rien je viens d'arriver.

 _Mensonge._

-Je te propose de venir chez moi, si bien sûr ça te convient ?

 _Comment dire non à ce sourire ?_

-Euh ouais. Ouais bien sûr allons-y…

* * *

L'appartement de Lucifer était tellement banal que Sam en était presque déçu. Imaginez un appartement américain d'un homme au revenu moyen et à l'allure moyenne et vous aurez l'endroit dans lequel vivait et dormait le responsable bibliothécaire.

-J'imaginais ça…différemment.

Lucifer sourit étrangement et retira sa veste pour l'étendre à une porte manteau qui tirait triste mine.

-Différemment ? Tu pensais que j'habitais dans une sorte de cave comme dans mon bureau ?

-Quelque chose dans le genre sans doute… Disons moins…sage ?

Lucifer s'assit sur le canapé et fit signe à Sam de le rejoindre, ce que ce dernier s'empressa de faire. L'ambiance générale le rassurait et il se détendait de plus en plus à force de côtoyer l'autre homme.

-Parle-moi un peu de toi Sam… J'ai l'impression que tu ne vides pas ton sac souvent je me trompe ?

Le ton péremptoire de Lucifer l'avait surpris mais l'étudiant grimaça en se rendant compte qu'il avait raison. Il n'avait pas dû parler avec quelqu'un depuis une éternité et même si ses amis étaient présents pour lui, il ne les embêtait jamais avec sa petite personne. Il y avait encore quelques temps il se confiait tout le temps à son frère mais depuis que ce dernier avait quitté la maison et était entré à l'université, leurs rapports étaient différents, plus distanciés. Il regarda l'homme sur le canapé qui n'avait aucun jugement dans le regard, prit une profonde inspiration et commença à parler. D'abord d'une voix hésitante puis plus assurée au fur et à mesure que sa langue se déliait. Les mots glissaient hors de sa bouche comme des cascades et lui-même s'étonna de cette facilité. Il parla de sa mère, décédée dans un incendie quand lui et son frère étaient petits. De ce père qui ne les avait pas élevés, trop occupé à noyer sa peine dans le travail et l'alcool. De son oncle Bobby qui les avaient aimés comme des fils et avait tout fait pour eux, même quand un accident l'avait privé de ses jambes. Des filles, qu'il ne côtoyait pas vraiment, des cours dans lesquels il excellait mais dont il ne voyait pas la fin. Avec la progression de son récit, le jour s'était presque couché et ils se retrouvaient tous les deux dans une semi pénombre. Sam se tut, l'esprit étourdi par tous ces mots qu'il n'avait jamais dit. Lucifer n'avait pas prononcé une phrase, se contentant de l'observer vider son sac. Sam avait cru percevoir un léger sourire mais l'impression était si fugace qu'il se dit que c'était un effet de son imagination.

L'homme se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main sur sa cuisse. Sam se crispa légèrement.

-Tu n'as pas à tout garder pour toi Sam… Je suis là pour t'aider tu sais…

-Ouais… Merci de m'avoir écouté… Je ne voulais pas parler autant je suis désolée, il est tard je vais peut-être rentrer…

Inconsciemment sa voix s'était faite basse et plus profonde, comme si la lumière déclinante l'enjoignait à parler moins fort.

-Sam…Je ne ramène pas chez moi les gens uniquement pour parler.

Cette franchise le laissa pantois même s'il s'en doutait. Il avait beau n'avoir jamais été dans la situation de se faire emmener chez quelqu'un ou d'emmener quelqu'un chez lui, il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et les regards de Lucifer ne le trompait pas. La question de savoir s'il en avait envie ne se posait pas, sa vulnérabilité à l'approche de l'autre était sans doute la réponse de son corps à la question muette de son cerveau. Il déglutit en sentant la main remonter le long de sa cuisse. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur irradier de sa main à travers son jean et il se recula légèrement dans le canapé.

-Ne soit pas impressionné Sam… Je suis quelqu'un de très doux quand je le veux.

-Impressionné ? Non pas du tout, je suis juste…

Il s'interrompit en voyant Lucifer se lever.

-Allons dans ma chambre.

Sam se leva, les jambes chancelantes et le cœur battant et lui emboita le pas jusqu'à la chambre. Elle était d'une propreté impressionnante et son dénuement n'était pas sans rappeler son bureau. Un lit, une table de chevet, un dressing. A côté la chambre de Sam, qui était pourtant la pièce la plus propre de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Dean, faisait office de véritable bordel.

Lucifer ne le laissa pas réfléchir à ces détails matériels plus longtemps et à peine entrés dans la pièce, il plaqua Sam contre le mur et l'embrassa avec une force et une excitation qui réveilla instantanément l'érection de l'étudiant. Un gémissement étouffé lui échappa et il repoussa légèrement Lucifer pour reprendre son souffle. L'autre sourit et le fixa, réveillant le sentiment de malaise de Sam.

-Il t'en faut vraiment peu Sam pour te retrouver dans cet état d'excitation…Tu me désires avec autant d'intensité ?

Sam grogna, convaincu que Lucifer se moquait de plus en plus de lui.

-Ça n'a aucun rapport. Je n'ai juste pas l'habitude de ce genre de chose.

Lucifer leva les yeux au ciel.

-Vous les étudiants vous êtes si…

Sam ne le laissa pas finir et l'embrassa à son tour. Il n'avait pas envie d'être comparé, surtout à un moment comme celui-là et il voulait montrer à Lucifer qu'il n'était pas qu'un stupide petit étudiant attendant désespérément un signe de son mentor. Il sentit la surprise de Lucifer qui se laissa faire avec plaisir avant de reprendre le contrôle. Sam se sentit pousser sur le lit et ses mains plaqués de chaque côté de son visage par une force qu'il ne pensait pas si grande de la part de l'autre adulte. Lucifer le dominait complètement physiquement et l'empêchait de se dégager. Pour autant il n'y avait ni agressivité ni brutalité de sa part et Sam se sentait à la fois terriblement excité, impressionné mais pas anxieux comme il avait pu l'être lors de leurs premières rencontres. Il était dans une sorte de fièvre qui embrasait tous ses sens et lorsque les mains expertes de Lucifer s'occupèrent de lui, il n'opposa aucune résistance.

Cette nuit-là Sam Winchester ne rentra pas chez lui pour la première fois depuis que lui et son frère avaient emménagés ensembles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour bonjour! Tout d'abord pour celleux qui suivent ma fanfic Destiel je vous prie de me pardonner pour cette longue période de vide mais je pense qu'il fallait que j'avance sur la Samifer pour mettre certains trucs en place ect! Et puis les vacances, les devoirs bla bla bla! J'essaierais de poster un chapitre fin de semaine!**  
 **En ce moment je me tâte un peu à envisager la Dark Light convention parce que mes modestes moyens d'étudiantes me posent des limites . mais j'espère que ça se fera! (pardon j'arrête de raconter ma vie!)**

 **SPOIL ET TW :  
**

 _ **Pour ce chapitre, petit (ou gros je sais pas trop) TW relation sexuelle avec non consentement. Je spoil mais je préfère prévenir pour les personnes sensibles! Par ailleurs je ne sais pas si ça semblait clair mais j'ai bien l'intention d'aller graduellement dans quelque chose de plutôt bien sombre donc si ça ne vous plaît pas vous m'en voyez profondément désolée! o (je ferais des cookies aux personnes qui n'aiment pas ça!)**_

 **Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, et comme c'est demain, HAPPY HALLOWEEN, préparez bien votre sel! 3**

* * *

Quand Sam se réveilla, il faisait déjà jour. Les rayons du soleil perçaient à travers les stores mal fermés et la chaleur matinale touchait sa peau laissée à découvert par la couverture défaite. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant d'émerger complètement et se rendre compte qu'il était apparemment seul. Lucifer avait dû partir travailler. Il se redressa en grimaçant, les muscles courbaturés mais avec la sensation étrange et satisfaisante d'avoir enfin découvert autre chose que sa propre main sur son entrejambe. Tout en restant assis, il se pencha pour ramasser son jean d'où il extirpa son portable. Plusieurs appels manqués de son frère, de Kévin et de Charlie achevèrent de l'ancrer à nouveau dans le monde réel et il remarqua l'heure. Midi. Il grogna et s'empressa de se lever pour se rhabiller. Un petit mot sommaire était accroché à la porte d'entrée.

« Sam, je suis parti récupérer des trucs à mon bureau. Prends tes aises, fais ce que tu veux mais ne fouille pas trop. ;) A tout de suite ?. Luc »

Sam ne put se retenir de rire. Pendant tout ce temps il n'avait jamais réellement songé au véritable prénom de Lucifer et il était d'une telle banalité-à l'image de son appartement- que ça le convainquit définitivement du fait qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de se méfier de lui.

* * *

-C'est la première fois que je te vois sécher les cours sans prévenir Sam, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Kévin le regardait avec inquiétude et Charlie le fixait avec amusement. Il les avait retrouvés dans un café après la sortie des cours du lundi auquel il n'était finalement pas allé, profitant de l'absence de son frère à leur appartement pour se changer. Il avait passé deux jours complets avec Lucifer et il n'était pas sûr d'être tout à fait sorti de l'état de rêverie dans lequel ça l'avait plongé. Il s'était douté qu'il devrait faire face aux questions de ses amis mais il avait espéré un peu moins d'implication.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que quelque chose n'aille pas Kévin… Regarde son petit sourire en coin… On dirait moi quand j'ai trouvé la première édition dédicacée du quatrième tome d'Harry Potter.

Sam sourit. Charlie avait toujours été la plus perspicace pour lire dans ses expressions.

-Et si on prend en considération le fait que Dean m'a appelé pour savoir si, à tout hasard, Sam n'était pas avec moi, on peut considérer que notre ami Sam n'a pas passé la nuit chez lui je me trompe ?

Sam grimaça pendant que Kévin ouvrait grand les yeux d'étonnement. _Beaucoup trop perspicace_.

-C'est pas vrai ? S'exclama Kévin en se redressant sur sa chaise. Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?! On la connait ? Oh j'espère que c'est pas Ruby, je sais qu'elle te coure après depuis le collège mais…

-C'est pas Ruby ok ?

Kévin et Charlie se regardèrent, surpris de son ton agacé. Après un moment de silence Sam soupira, mal à l'aise.

-Ce n'est pas une étudiante, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire…

Kévin haussa les sourcils, perplexe, alors que Charlie le regardait en souriant. Sam lui sourit en retour. Au moins sur ce plan-là, il était sûr que si elle apprenait la vérité elle ne le jugerait pas puisqu'elle-même préférait côtoyer des filles plus âgées et en générale extérieures à l'université.

Il préféra couper court à la conversation et tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite Kévin et Charlie discuter il se surprit à regarder l'extérieur du café à la recherche de Lucifer.

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent sans que Sam ne parle de sa relation avec Lucifer, ni avec son frère qui semblait s'être pourtant calmé ni avec ses amis qui essayaient pourtant de le faire parler. Lucifer lui envoyait parfois un message-Sam se demandait encore à quel moment il avait eu son numéro- et ils se retrouvaient souvent après les cours, le plus souvent dans l'appartement du plus vieux. Sam ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien et serein, il avait l'impression d'être complètement à sa place même si, parfois, sa petite voix intérieure lui soufflait de faire attention. Souvent ils ne faisaient rien de plus que coucher ensemble, parfois ils parlaient, ou plutôt Sam parlait et Lucifer écoutait et ce climat de calme et de sérénité permettait à Sam de décompresser face aux examens et autres préoccupations d'ordre intellectuelles. De temps en temps ils sortaient, toujours dans des bars ou des restaurants plus loin de l'université. Un soir ou Lucifer ne l'avait pas contacté, il se retrouva en tête à tête avec Dean, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis une éternité. Sam avait réussi à négocier autre chose que des burgers et ils jouaient tous les deux à un jeu nommé Wayward Brother en dévorant une pizza. Comme à son habitude Dean s'énervait très vite après le jeu et jurait très fort. Sam avait souri et s'était rendu compte que son frère lui avait manqué. Il avait repensé avec un sourire ému à ces soirées où, tout petits, ils se cachaient dans l'Impala de leur père en se racontant des histoires de monstres, de sorcières et de chasses aux fantômes. Quand Dean avait eu seize ans, leur père lui avait cédé la voiture et il leur arrivait de partir tous les deux sans avoir de destinations et de simplement se poser dans un champ pour boire une bière et observer les étoiles. Ils avaient définitivement cessé ces sorties fraternelles à l'entrée de Dean à l'université. Dean avait dû se rendre compte que Sam le regardait d'un air pensif parce qu'il s'était arrêté de jouer et l'avait regardé en souriant. Le petit frère avait toussé, mal à l'aise.

-Euh j'ai quelque chose sur le nez ?

-Non je me disais juste que ça m'avait manqué de passer des moments seul avec toi … Je suis désolé de ne pas être le grand frère idéal ces dernier temps.

Sam l'avait regardé avec étonnement. Les deux frères n'exprimaient jamais leurs sentiments de cette façon et la douceur de son bourru de frère le toucha. Il avait souri, un peu gêné par cette démonstration d'affection avant de répondre :

-Te fais pas de biles… On a chacun notre vie mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'es plus mon abruti de frère préféré.

Dean grogna et lui lança un coussin que Sam évita prestement en riant. Il se promit mentalement de passer plus de temps avec son grand frère et peut être pourrait-il oublier la rancune des quelques années d'abandon qu'il lui avait fait subir et l'éloignement de ces derniers temps.

* * *

-Tu es dépendant de ce que pense ton frère non ? Tu es tout le temps en train de l'évoquer ou de faire en fonction de ce que lui pense.

Sam regarda Lucifer avec surprise. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un bar restaurant un peu plus loin du campus et en attendant leurs plats le plus jeune avait entrepris de lui raconter la soirée de la veille et les excuses de son frère. Cela n'avait pas provoqué de sentiment positif de la part de Lucifer qui paraissait même franchement agacé. Sam grimaça en se rendant compte qu'il ne savait pas grand-chose de la vie familiale du trentenaire et peut-être remuait il sans savoir de mauvais souvenirs.

-Je n'ai pas l'impression que ça soit le cas… On est plutôt indépendant l'un de l'autre je trouve.

Lucifer ne lui adressa qu'un regard froid et Sam se tut, mal à l'aise. Un silence glacial s'installa et seul le serveur avec ses plats sembla sortir Lucifer de sa morosité. Il commença à manger sans prêter attention à Sam qui n'avait plus faim, préoccupé par ce que venait de lui dire Lucifer sur son frère.

Au bout de ce qui sembla une éternité, Lucifer replongea son regard dans celui du plus jeune qui n'osait pas dire un mot, attendant une parole ou un signe.

-Je dis ça pour ton bien Sam… Tu ne peux pas avancer si tu es toujours obnubilé par ton aîné. Je n'ai pas envie d'être avec quelqu'un qui pense tout le temps à quelqu'un d'autre.

Sam accusa le reproche sans rien dire même si ça lui paraissait particulièrement injuste. Ces derniers temps il ne pensait qu'à Lucifer et organisait même ses journées autour de lui. Si c'était pour se prendre ce genre de réflexion, ça n'en valait pas la peine. Il ravala un sentiment de rancœur et se força à sourire.

-Hum. Pardon…J'essaierait de moins parler de Dean alors.

Lucifer sourit et acquiesça d'un air satisfait et sirota son verre de vin tout en fixant Sam qui ne savait plus où regarder. Une voix trainante le sortit de sa rêverie

-Tiens tiens tiens. Regardez qui voilà…

L'homme qui venait de parler semblait avoir surgi de nulle part juste derrière Lucifer. Ce dernier soupira en reposant son verre. L'atmosphère s'était encore modifiée et la froideur que Sam avait déjà ressenti avec son amant n'était rien face à celle qui venait de prendre place.

-Crowley…je ne m'attendais pas à te voir si loin de tes bars de soulôt à cette heure.

L'autre homme rit et jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Sam avant de se reconcentrer sur Lucifer.

-Et toi je ne m'attendais pas à te voir si tôt en galante compagnie… Je me trompe ?

Le temps semblait s'être figé et cristallisé entre les deux hommes qui s'observaient maintenant en chien de faïence. Sam se sentait incroyablement petit et mal à l'aise. Il observa le dénommé Crowley. Pas très grand, assez ordinaire et le front commençant à se dégarnir, il semblait à peine plus vieux que Lucifer. Un doute s'insinua en Sam. Peut-être un ancien amant ? Il n'avait jamais eu de détails sur la vie privé de Lucifer donc c'était possible même si à voir le dédain avec lequel Lucifer fixait l'autre on pouvait sérieusement en douter. Dans le regard de Crowley ce n'était pas du dédain. C'était quelque chose de plus sourd. Un mélange confus de sentiments divers. Du jugement ? De l'anxiété ? De la crainte ?

-Comment s'appelle ce charmant _jeune_ homme en ta compagnie ?

Sam grimaça. Il avait l'impression que l'homme cherchait volontairement à l'invisibiliser et le mettre en dehors de la petite joute verbale qui l'opposait à Lucifer. Il se redressa, se gratta la gorge et tendit la main.

-Sam. Sam Winchester. Et vous êtes ?

Crowley se tourna vers lui avec le regard d'un homme qui s'aperçoit tout à coup que la saleté qu'il a sur ses chaussures est douée d'intelligence. Une lueur de vague intérêt s'était allumée dans son regard. Il n'accorda aucun crédit à la main tendue que Sam laissa tomber, de plus en plus agacé.

\- Oh. Winchester ? Seriez-vous un proche de Dean Winchester ?

Surpris, Sam hocha la tête.

-Euh c'est mon frère. Vous le connaissez ?

Lucifer qui avait contemplé leur échange en souriant désigna Crowley dans un geste vague.

-Fergus est professeur. Je suppose qu'il doit avoir l'aîné Winchester dans un de ses cours.

Crowley sourit froidement. Sous son air serein on pouvait à présent percevoir une certaine agitation qui se confirma puisqu'il changea de sujet.

-Bien je dois vous laisser. Luc je te rappelle que nous avons un rendez-vous demain… Ne me fais pas faux bond cette fois.

Que pouvait bien vouloir un professeur à Lucifer ? Sam fixa son amant qui ne laissait rien transparaître.

-Bien sûr. Je me tiens à ta disposition.

Son ton avait quelque chose de sinueux, de glacial et de malaisant qui semblait indiquer qu'en dépit des circonstances, ce n'était pas lui qui était à la disposition de l'autre. Crowley se renfrogna et fit demi-tour sans demander son reste. Sam regarda Lucifer avec perplexité.

-C'est un…ami ?

Lucifer laissa échapper ce qui ressemblait à un gloussement.

-Je dirais plutôt…un ancien partenaire.

Ce fut tout ce que l'étudiant pût tirer de lui à ce sujet.

* * *

-Sam pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu pour hier. Kévin et moi on t'a attendu toute la soirée, tu nous as oublié ?

Sam venait de rejoindre ses deux amis pour manger et leurs regards pleins de reproches lui aurait presque fait rebrousser chemin s'il ne se sentait pas si coupable de les avoir oubliés. Ou plutôt de s'être laissé convaincre de les abandonner par Lucifer au profit d'un tête à tête avec le trentenaire.

-C'était hier ? Désolé je me suis embrouillé dans les dates vous savez ce que c'est, avec les cours…

-Sam moi je suis dans tes cours et ça ne m'empêche pas de ne pas oublier quand mes amis m'invitent à sortir…Eileen nous as demandé où tu étais et comme tu ne nous dit plus rien en ce moment…

Kévin l'avait fixé durant ce qui ressemblait fortement à une réprimande et Sam haussa les épaules en détournant le regard. Comme lui avait dit Lucifer, il était préférable que leur relation reste personnelle, sans qu'un jugement extérieur ne vienne interférer ou en référer au doyen de l'université, ce qui pourrait mettre en péril la place du plus vieux. Charlie avait l'air plus compréhensive bien qu'inquiète et Sam n'osait pas regarder la rouquine sans ressentir encore un vague sentiment de culpabilité.

Il sursauta en sentant son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Kévin leva les yeux au ciel en ronchonnant tandis qu'il ouvrait le message. Lucifer. _Déjà ?_ Il n'était que midi et généralement Lucifer commençait à entrer en contact dans l'après-midi, lui laissant au moins la matinée et le repas du midi sans le perturber de ses sms _._ Sam toussa pour masquer sa gêne. Il n'avait jamais reçu de message si direct.

« Sammy j'ai très envie de toi et je me disais que j'avais très envie de perturber ton petit côté enfant sage… ;) Retrouve moi à la bibliothèque dans dix minutes. Nul besoin de préciser que ce n'est pas une demande qui nécessite une réponse ? »

Sam rassembla les affaires qu'il venait à peine de sortir sous le regard outré de Kévin.

-Excusez-moi je dois vraiment y aller… Une urgence !

Il planta ses amis sans plus d'explication et tenta d'oublier leurs regards brulants sur sa nuque alors qu'il quittait le restaurant universitaire.

* * *

Sam entra dans la bibliothèque le cœur battant. Pourquoi fallait -il qu'il accoure toujours sans réfléchir deux minutes ? Il y avait sans doute une certaine excitation à se laisser guider et diriger par l'autre homme qui savait exactement comment lui faire faire ce qu'il voulait…

Il n'y avait pas foule, la plupart des étudiants devaient être en train de manger, comme il aurait dû être en train de le faire d'ailleurs. Il attendit quelques minutes en scrutant d'un air détaché les différentes allées. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Enfin il le vit. Lucifer et sa démarche souple et nonchalante, son sourire si particulier et son regard indéfinissable.

-Tu es venu.

C'était une affirmation, pas une question, et vu le ton employé, on pouvait comprendre que Lucifer n'avait jamais douté du fait que le plus jeune viendrait.

Sam hocha la tête, légèrement rougissant et franchit la distance qui les séparait, regarda de droite à gauche pour vérifier si personne ne les observait et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Lucifer qui sourit d'un air satisfait avant d'enserrer la taille de son compagnon et d'empoigner légèrement son cou pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

Sam comprit immédiatement ce qu'il voulait et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra.

-Suis-moi.

Sam rougit et emboita le pas de Lucifer. A sa grande surprise, ce dernier ne continua pas sa route vers l'escalier menant à son bureau et s'arrêta en plein milieu d'une grande salle avant de s'engouffrer dans un rayonnage de livres dont on ne voyait pas grand-chose de l'extérieur. Après un centième d'hésitation, le jeune brun le suivit. Là où ils étaient on ne pouvait que les apercevoir à travers les rayonnages. De toute façon il n'y avait pas grand monde. Lucifer lui sourit et vint l'embrasser doucement, comme pour le rassurer. C'était presque trop doux venant de sa part et effectivement, Sam sentit bientôt une main se glisser sous sa chemise. Avant qu'il ne le repousse, le plus vieux le poussa contre un rayon avant de le faire se retourner face aux livres, pressant son corps contre le sien. Sam grimaça en commençant à comprendre ou l'autre voulait en venir.

-Luc… Vraiment je n'en ai pas envie…Il y a des gens et…

Lucifer le coupa en l'embrassant doucement dans le cou tandis que sa main se faufilait vers l'entrejambe de l'étudiant.

-Chh… Si tu fais du bruit c'est là qu'on va nous remarquer…Tu ne voudrais pas ça n'est-ce pas ?

Sam déglutit, de plus en plus mal à l'aise bien que son corps réagisse mécaniquement aux sollicitations de Lucifer. Il sentit la main de l'autre empoigner soudainement son membre à travers le tissu du boxer et son corps se tendit. Il dût se mordre les lèvres jusqu'à sentir un léger goût de sang pour s'empêcher de gémir. Le souffle chaud de Lucifer dans sa nuque lui paraissait maintenant brulant, presque insupportable. Ses jambes lui paraissaient soudainement bien trop faibles pour supporter cette pression et il crût défaillir en sentant son pantalon être légèrement baissé, laissant à l'air libre ses fesses auxquelles Lucifer vint aussitôt se coller. Au frottement et à la sensation qui s'en suivit, Sam comprit que ce dernier avait ouvert sa braguette et qu'il ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. L'appréhension, la honte mais aussi un fond d'excitation se bousculaient dans sa tête dans une cacophonie incontrôlable et il était littéralement tétanisé. La bouche de Lucifer parcourait sa nuque et le haut de son dos de baisers et de petites morsures. Sam avait l'impression que chaque geste, chaque respiration, chaque mot allait les faire repérer et cette sensation de piège lui était profondément désagréable. Lorsqu'il sentit le membre de Lucifer contre lui, il hoqueta de surprise et chercha à se dégager dans un sursaut en réalisant ce qui allait se passer. Une main étonnement puissante saisit ses hanches en le maintenant en place tandis que la deuxième s'aventurait maintenant autour de son cou, aussi sinueuse qu'un serpent.

-Calme toi Sam…tu sais très bien que c'est plus plaisant si tu ne te débats pas…

Sam déglutit et se calma légèrement, l'esprit trop embrouillé pour réaliser complètement ce que l'autre venait de lui dire. La main sur son cou, glaciale, l'enserra un peu plus fort tandis que le sexe de Lucifer s'enfonçait en lui. Un cri de douleur alla franchir ses lèvres mais la main de son aîné quitta alors son cou pour se plaquer sans délicatesse sur sa bouche ouverte, étouffant ainsi les protestations et plaintes de Sam. Lucifer resta un instant sans bouger, peut-être pour s'assurer que personne ne s'apercevait de ce qu'ils faisaient. Sa deuxième main, toute aussi sournoise que la première se glissa à nouveau vers le membre de Sam qu'il saisit sans ménagement, l'enserrant plus fort et plus brutalement qu'à l'habitude. Sam gémit de façon incontrôlée, son esprit en guerre contre son corps qui semblait le trahir, le laissant sans défense, lui procurant même sans qu'il ne le veuille des frissons insupportables de plaisir.

-Très bien Sam…tu vois que tu en avais envie. Ton corps ne réclame que ça…

Lucifer ponctua son affirmation d'un puissant coup de rein. Sam haleta et s'agrippa aux étagères, ses jointures blanchies par l'effort qu'il mettait à se raccrocher au réel. La main qui lui couvrait la bouche se détendit légèrement et bientôt il sentit deux doigts s'insérer dans sa bouche. Lucifer faisait ça de temps en temps, il aimait sentir Sam se tordre de désir et sucer ses doigts comme si c'était son membre qu'il souhaitait avoir en bouche. Le jeune brun obéit à la sollicitation silencieuse, son corps cambré et frémissant qui avait complètement abdiqué.

Ce qu'il se passa ensuite resterait un long moment confus dans la tête de l'étudiant. Le sexe de Lucifer s'enfonçant douloureusement en lui, la sensation étrange et enivrante de l'abandon, le dégout disputant le désir, le son de livres s'écrasant au col, et enfin la délivrance, ultime, quand Lucifer avait joui dans un râle rauque, provoquant à son tour l'éjaculation endolorie de Sam.

Le plus vieux l'avait ensuite laissé ainsi, pantelant et perdu, avant de se rhabiller et de dire des phrases qui n'atteignaient pas le cerveau de Sam. Il avait agi de façon mécanique, se rhabillant avec honte, sans jamais regarder une seule fois Lucifer qui agissait comme si de rien n'était. Il l'avait ensuite embrassé et Sam s'était laissé faire sans réagir. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés, Sam avait quitté la bibliothèque dans un état second, le rouge aux joues et l'impression grimpante que tout le monde le fixait.

Il eût le plus grand mal à s'endormir cette nuit-là.


End file.
